


I Think I'm In Love With You

by StarkasticAvenger



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Drawings, Fan Art, M/M, Movies & TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkasticAvenger/pseuds/StarkasticAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why I haven't posted more stories. I've been drawing this! </p><p> </p><p>Ta-Da!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I'm In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Steve always talks about art. Tony doesn't understand a word, but he still hangs on every word the super soldier says. The reason was unclear until one day it hits him and he thinks to himself, 
> 
> "I think I'm in love with you."


End file.
